


[Art] Longing For Home

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pining, Tie pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Dean/Cas Pinefest 2017] Art Masterpost for "Longing For Home" by teacass.Dean rarely visits the bunker. He knows Sam’s got enough people to spend time with in there, even though they’re all just a bunch of librarians. But then a hunt goes wrong, Dean breaks a leg, and is forced to stay with his brother and all his new research buddies while he recuperates. Soon it turns out it wouldn’t be half as bad if it weren’t for Sam’s constant nagging, all the boring nerd duties they put him on, and the annoyingly good-looking new guy who seems to know exactly how to get under Dean’s skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Longing For Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945824) by [teacass (Fushigi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/teacass). 



> Part of the Dean/Cas Pinefest 2017
> 
> I was lucky enough to pick the summery of teacass' story as my first choice and getting it. Again. Didn't know it was hers, the irony. I love it. Working with her again was awesome. Sure hope we can do that again. Even with the statistically unlikely event of that happening a third time, but hey, never say never. Please check out the story, my art doesn't do it justice, it's simply amazing!

[](http://imgur.com/0vAGl64)

[](http://imgur.com/z169NUS)

[](http://imgur.com/wXAgzXe)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/157794702947)


End file.
